Makoto Sako
Makoto Sako is a character from Devil Survivor 2. She works in the JP's Tokyo Division. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 - Show Your Free Will '' *''Devil Survivor 2 the Animation '' Design Makoto is a serious woman with dark navy with slightly short hair and eyes. She wears JP uniform with bright yellow mini skirt, black tights, and high length white boots. Personality Makoto seems to be frigid, strong, and serious woman. In reality, she is prone to doubting herself and has a good sense of manners. She is compassionate about helping and saving people to the point that, although being loyal to JP's, she questions the morality of their conduct. It is implied through events that she may have feelings for the Protagonist, and acts very flustered when these feelings are implied by Otome. Profile Devil Survivor 2 She is first JP's personnel the Protagonist and his friends ran into. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy She first appears by questioning the Protagonist, Daichi, and Io after they have left the destroyed subway station. Attempting to interrogate them about what happened she asks for their phones. The party, declining, they run while leaving Makoto before she could question them anymore. Later, she helps the party save Daichi from his would-be-death accompanied by two Bilwis. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Makoto reports Daichi's disappearance to the Protagonist early in the day, and orders the group to avoid Phecda during it's attack in the Nagoya branch. She is not available to use in battle on this day. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes Makoto wakes up the protagonist and informs the group that Otome is going to come by to check on everyone's health. If the player decides to participate with Daichi in peeking in the girl's section, Makoto will be heard informing that anyone who had finished their check-up can leave. She calls the protagonist at 9:30 A.M. to ask him to participate in a meeting on how to deal with Megrez, and meets up with him and Otome to take the train to Osaka. Flustered after hearing Otome talk to the protagonist about her, she rushes in the station with the other two running after her. An earthquake occurs, blocking the entrance and trapping the group, and demons appear near the emergency exit. After defeating the demons, the group enters the Terminal and travels to Osaka(With Makoto and Otome landing on the Protagonist). When fighting Megrez, the player can join the team of Daichi, Joe, Io, and Makoto. 6th Day Friday's Partings At around 21:00, the player receives a Death Clip showing her death at the hands of Ronaldo Kuriki as she tries to hold off rioters launching an attack on JP's. If the player takes too long to arrive, or sides with Ronaldo when given the chance, this death comes true. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Meritorious ending, Fumi and Makoto oversee a soldier in a squad receive his promotion, before he starts to use his new found authority to dismiss his former leader. In the Triumphant ending, Makoto goes on to continue helping Yamato as a member of JP's. She seems to not have sacrificed her own ideals to serve JP's in this ending as she is shown prioritizing helping a child first before continuing JP's duty. Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistance to Ice, at Fate 3 she unlocks Hero Jeanne D'Arc (Lv. 50), and at Fate 5 Megami Pallas Athena (Lv. 69). Her Fate route focuses on Makoto's decisions between doing what she thinks is right, and remaining loyal to JP's. By talking to her and/or going through Airi's fate system, it is revealed that Makoto used to be a synchronized swimmer before an accident left her unable to perform. Her devotion to JP's comes from the fact that she believes that they saved her by giving her an opportunity to prove her worth when she gave up on herself. Stats Similar to Io Nitta, Makoto is a largely offensive character, sporting great Strength and Magic growth at the expense of her Vitality and Agility. Unlike Io, she has an emphasis on Strength when leveling up, and ends up being slightly faster than her at appropriate levels. ''Day 4'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Daichi's Crisis'', as an Ally ''Ronaldo Rises'', as an Ally/Enemy ''Vs. Osaka'', as an Enemy Daichi's Route Ronaldo's & Anguished One's Route ''Shadow Makoto'', as an Enemy Shadow Makoto appears as a leader of a team containing Shadow Otome and Shadow Fumi. Gallery File:Makoto_Sako_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Makoto in the Daichi Plus Ending.png|Makoto helping a child in the Triumphant ending Makoto Sako from Devil Survivor 2 the Animation.jpg|Makoto Sako from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Trivia *Makoto's Fate route unlocks female militant demons, referencing her devotion to JP's and military background. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Human Race Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Allies